


Moondrop

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Flowers, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Stu memberikan setangkai bunga.





	Moondrop

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Nenek! Aku pulang!” seru Stu sambil membuka pintu rumah. Dihampirinya Ellen yang duduk di kursi goyang dengan wajah girang.

“Stu, cucuku,” sapa Ellen sambil mengusap kepala bocah laki-laki itu. “Permainan apa yang kaulakukan hari ini?”

“Hari ini aku tidak bermain, Nek!” balas Stu antusias. “Aku bertualang! Dan aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat bagus untuk nenek!”

“Benarkah?” Ellen menyunggingkan seulas senyum. “Apa itu?”

Dengan bangga, Stu menyodorkan setangkai bunga _moondrop_ kepada Ellen. “Bunga, Nek!”

Ellen tertawa kecil. “Bagus sekali, Stu. Sekarang masukkan ke dalam vas dan beri air, ya?”

“Iya, Nek!”

Gegas Stu menyiapkan vas berisi air dan memasukkan bunga tersebut ke dalamnya. Stu meletakkannya di nakas, bukti bahwa ia telah membuat neneknya bangga dengan petualangan kecilnya hari itu.


End file.
